


Puolitiessä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Smut, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, romantiikkaa, seksihköä, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tonks pyörähtää ympäri huomatessaan katseiden kääntyvän ja hymyilee nähdessään Ginnyn.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley





	Puolitiessä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012. Mun mielestä tässä ei ole päätä eikä häntää ja tää on enemmänkin välinäytös jonkun pidemmän tarinan keskeltä, mutta koska oon laiska paska, niin sanon tätä oneshotiksi :F Kiitokset Yollelle jaksamisesta <3 ja Jossulle ikäraja-avusta <3 Tää on aika kesy K-15 ficiksi, mutta toisaalta K-11 tuntui liian alhaiselta, joten varmuuden vuoksi korkeempi!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Nauru kuuluu käytävälle asti. Ginny pysähtyy niille sijoilleen hämmästyneenä. Mitä Tonks tekee täällä?

"...olihan se melkoinen tärskäys", Tonks sanoo naurunpuuskansa lomasta, "mutta näkisitte sen pampun. Eipä tule toista kertaa valittamaan."

"Mahtaa olla hienoa se aurorointi", joku sanoo ja Ginny on melkein varma, että ääni kuuluu Sarahille. "Onko sinne opistoon vaikea päästä?"

Ginny tuhahtaa itsekseen ja jatkaa kulkuaan kohti raolleen jäänyttä ovea. Sarahin aivokapasiteetilla ei pääsisi ministeriön ala-aulaa pidemmälle. Hän työntää oven kokonaan auki ja jää katsomaan näkyä: hänen joukkueensa kukin miten kuten pukeutuneena tai pukeutumattomana ja kaiken keskellä Tonks kirkkaanpunaisessa työkaavussaan, hiukset oranssina pörrönä. Tonks pyörähtää ympäri huomatessaan katseiden kääntyvän ja hymyilee nähdessään Ginnyn.

"Hyvä matsi", hän kehuu ja iskee silmää.

"Ai sä ehdit katsomaan sen?" Ginny kysyy yllättyneenä, mutta virnistää automaattisesti. Tonks pudistaa nyt jo punaisempia kiharoitaan.

"Viimeiset viisi minuuttia vain", Tonks sanoo ja ojentaa muhkuraista, ruskealla paperilla peitettyä nyyttiä. "Molly pyysi tuomaan tän, kun kävin Kotikolossa aamupäivällä."

Ginny koppaa paketin Tonksin kädestä ja hipaisee rystysillään ranteen syrjää. Tonks puraisee huultaan ja vilkaisee syrjäkarein muita pelaajia. Tietäviä hymyjä on joka puolella, mutta Mel onnistuu kuitenkin paimentamaan naiset ulos varsin nopeasti. Hän kohottelee lähtiessään kulmiaan, ennen kuin nykäisee oven perässään kiinni. Kunnolla tällä kertaa.

Tonks odottaa sekunnin, kaksi, ja harppoo sitten takanurkkaukseen, missä Ginny yrittää saada polvisuojuksiaan irti. Tonks huiskauttaa sauvallaan, ja kovat, nahkaiset suojat kalahtavat lattialle. Hän vetää Ginnyn käsivarresta ylös ja painaa tämän vasten viileää seinää.

"Sä lähdit ennen kuin ehdin herätä", hän kuiskaa huulet Ginnyn huulia hipoen. Ginnyn kieli on notkea ja liukas livahtaessaan hänen suuhunsa, ja Tonks ähkäisee rutistaessaan violettia kaapua sormiinsa. Toinen käsi vetää Ginnyä niskasta lähemmäs. Hengitys on kuuma hänen poskeaan vasten, ja Ginnyn reisi tuntuu hyvältä sen työntyessä hänen jalkojensa väliin. Tonks unohtaa ulkopuolisen maailman. Hän ei muista enää olevansa virallisesti vain vartin kahvitauolla. Ei osaisi tunnistaa rivistä yhtäkään Harpyijan pelaajaa, vaikka näkee heistä jokaisen miltei päivittäin.

Ginny reagoi suudelmaan vartalollaan. Hän ahmii Tonksin huokaukset suuhunsa ja palauttaa ne pieninä mielihyvän äännähdyksinä. Hänen jalkojensa välissä tykyttää, ja hän työntää toisen kätensä Tonksin kaavun sisään sivelemään t-paidan peittämää rintaa. Nänniä, joka on kova nupura.

"Mun täytyy oikeasti lähteä", Tonks mutisee Ginnyn kaulaan irrotettuaan viimein huulensa tämän huulilta. "Robards on huomauttanut jo kahdesti."

"Mmmhh."

Ginnyn ääni värisee Tonksin kaulaan, kielen juuri kostuttamalle alalle. Hän imaisee tykyttävän valtimon kohdalta ja työntää nyt kätensä Tonksin pakaralle, farkkujen alle. Kouristaa sormensa pehmeään lihaan.

"Voi Merlin..." Tonks huohottaa ja pakottaa silmänsä auki. Hän painaa nenänsä Ginnyn nenää vasten ja odottaa niin kauan, kunnes luomet avautuvat ja paljastavat mustanruskeat, himosta laajenneet silmät. "Mä rakastan sua."

Kestää hetken, kunnes Ginnyn katse tarkentuu, mutta Tonks näkee selvästi, milloin sanat tavoittavat tämän. Sillä hetkellä Ginnyn huulet kaartuvat hymyyn, silmät alkavat hehkua lämpöä ja sormet siirtyvät sivelemään Tonksin niskakiharoita.

"Ja mä sua."


End file.
